Balconies on condominium and apartment buildings often having railings with spaced apart posts that are generally spaced apart from one another by approximately 6 to approximately 8 inches. While the spacing may be narrow enough to prevent large children from passing through, the spacing is large enough to allow for small children and pets to pass through. In high rises, it has been known that pets, such as cats and dogs are fallen through the spacing, which can result in the pet falling a large distance to ground level below. Similarly, this problem also exists with banisters and stairwells having open post supported railings.
Various attempts have been made over the years to cover the spacing between the support posts. Kidshield Indoor Banister Guard and Clear Banister Guard Kit are two products on the market which generally include translucent plastic panels for covering banister openings. However, both products are not easy to install and remove.
Both products require the installer having to hole punch the plastic sheets in order to and use screw type fasteners and cable ties to fasten the sheets to walls and posts. In addition to causing permanent damage to underlying surfaces, the screws must be each manually attached which can be tedious and time consuming. And both the screws and cable ties are an unsightly when looking at the covered banisters. Furthermore, punching holes in the plastic panels will weaken the panels, and can result in the panels tearing and ripping apart.
Thus, the need exists for solutions to the above problems with the prior art.